


Future's Past; Past's Future

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: In-Progress [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: College, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan's plan is to graduate college, become a physicist, marry Videl and live a normal life. However, these plans don't seem as appealing when an unexpected friend from both his past and future comes along again. Not to mention, Trunks has plans as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future's Past; Past's Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampygurl402](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vampygurl402).



> I know I haven't posted anything in quite a while. I have just been so busy since this semester started, and the few times I have tried to write it hasn't flowed and sounded crappy. This fic is a work in progress, and I had not intended to break it here, but I figured that I owed vampygurl402 on ff.net who requested this fic the bit that I have managed to write so far.

Trunks felt the swing shift as it took on his mother’s added weight. The day had cooled down to Trunks’ favorite temperature, and the landscape was still painted a light shade of purple from the now-absent sun. He remained quiet, not seeing a reason to ruin the portrait moment with a greeting. They swung in silence, disrupted only by the sweep of Bulma’s shoes upon the porch every few seconds. It was the most relaxed he could remember being. There was no looming danger. There was no devastation. There was only tranquility.

“I’m glad we made this,” he finally said.

“Yeah.” Her voice was nostalgic, and he wondered what she could be remembering. There was no way it involved his father and a porch swing. “Most of the city is back up and running now.”

“Yeah,” he said offhandedly. What more was there to say? The most important part of his life was still missing, after all.

“Made any plans? Bright minds need to be nurtured.” She gave him a sidewise glance.

He liked his mother better this way, playfully boastful instead of a worried mess. “The buildings may be standing, but what about teachers? I doubt things will be back to excellence for a while.”

“Of course. But there’s nothing we can do about that.”

“No.” She was right, and given the situation, the quality of his education wouldn’t matter much. Regardless, he pressed further. “But I can still get an excellent education.”

“Trunks, what have you planned?” Her tone was that of a proud mother, and he smiled through his pang of guilt at not telling her everything.

“I’m gonna go back, to the past. I’ll go to West City College just like you and grandfather did.”

“Ambitious. You really are my son.” She brought him into a hug. “Normally I wouldn’t like the idea of you going so far away, but you can come back anytime you want can’t you?” She laughed in a high feminine tone. “Now, just stay safe, okay? When are you planning on leaving?”

He hugged her tighter. “Why wait?”

His other mother was out on the lawn staring at him almost immediately after he landed at Capsule Corp. Perhaps he should work on the time machine’s stealth. She waved to him with wide sweeping arms. As soon as he climbed down she jerked him into a hug.

“What brings you here, Trunks?”

“I have decided to attend college here.”

“Are you really that old already? Dende, I can’t believe my son is going to college already.” She laughed, smacking him on the back. “Well, come inside. You are planning to stay here, right?”

His indecisiveness must have shown, because she placed her hands on her hips, jutting herself forward. “Don’t be like that. This is just as much your home as our Trunks’. Besides, I’m sure Vegeta and he will be just as happy as I am that you’re here.”

Trunks scratched the back of his neck. “I doubt Father will be ecstatic at my presence.”

Bulma righted herself with a twinkle in her eyes. “Ha, that’s what you think. That grump just doesn’t know how to express himself. He’ll be trilled, believe me.”

She took his arm, dragging him into the living courters of Capsule Corp. The living room was empty. Walking to the foot of the stairs, she called up, “Trunks! Your other self is going to be staying here for a while!”

A younger version of himself came quietly down the steps. Their resemblance was uncanny. Trunks even thought that his hair had been styled the same way when he’d been that age. Comparing timelines was always an interesting experience to say the least.

“Hi.” The younger Trunks raised a hand in greeting, a look of awe on his face. “I heard about you, but I didn’t ever think I’d meet you in person. This is…weird.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“It’s not weird,” Bulma cut in. “It’s extraordinary. I’d love to meet myself.” This version of his mother had such a carefree manner, it was nearly daunting. “Okay, so Trunks you can stay in the room next to Trunks’. Oh!” She covered her mouth, a look of self-assessment on her face. “We can’t keep calling you both Trunks. That would be confusing. I know, how about we call you Big Trunks and Little Trunks?”

His younger self clutched his stomach as laughter set in. Trunks just shook his head in resignation.

Bulma ignored her son’s laughter. “Now that that’s settled, where is your father?”

“Training, duh.”

“Wait here, Big Trunks. I’ll get him.”

“No!” Trunks spoke too quickly, too loudly, but Bulma didn’t seem unsettled by it. “I need to unpack and stuff. It can wait until dinner.”

He and his other self had reached the top of the stairs when she called after them, “When do your classes start?”

“Tomorrow.”

Gohan had just finished taping shut yet another box when his mother’s voice called from behind his closed door. “Gohan, Videl’s here!”

A smile was already on his face even before he opened to door to see her bittersweet expression. He quickly pulled her into a crushing hug, causing her to squeak in surprise. “Oh, Videl! You’re all I’ve been able to think about all night.”

She pecked him on the side of the cheek. “Me too. Well, you and tomorrow’s big move.” He set her down, his own face taking on sad undertones.

His mother cleared her throat. He hadn’t even realized she was standing nearby in his furor. “Speaking of moving, don’t stay up too late you two.” She gave them a knowing look. “You both need to head out early tomorrow.”

“Of course, Mrs. Son,” Videl answered, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Chichi took her leave, and Gohan hastily shut his bedroom door. The room was mostly bare now, boxes piled along the walls.

Videl crossed her arms as she eyed the room. “You still haven’t sent your stuff over yet? How are you going to have time to move everything tomorrow?”

Gohan sat upon his bed. “I’m not. I’ll be taking my two most important boxes with me. The rest will be sent along in the morning.”

Videl joined him on the bed, nuzzling slightly into his side. “Wow, I wouldn’t be able to cope without my stuff for even a day.”

Gohan laughed, squeezing her shoulder. “I lived in the wilderness for an entire year. Getting by one day with only a few things is nothing compared to that.”

Videl’s voice spiked with realization. “I’m spoiled!”

He squeezed her shoulder tighter. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. I would die without my hairdryer.”

“That’s a bit extreme, but everyone has their own perspective on things. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

She sighed, setting her head on his shoulder. “Why are we doing this again? I don’t want to leave you, Gohan.”

“I know.” He spoke rationally, though he was also wondering why things had to be this way. “You want to get the best teaching degree you can, which means that you have to leave and go overseas.”

“And why aren’t you coming with me?” There was a poutiness to her tone, which irked him.

“Because,” he said with a heave of breath, “my mother would be too stressed with worry if I didn’t stay close to relatives. Besides, your college doesn’t have an actual physics program, just a couple courses.”

She fell upon her back, stretching her arms wide. “I know that,” she said with apprehension. “It’s just, this is gonna be hard. I’ll miss you.”

Gohan laid down as well and gave her a chaste kiss. “We’ll still see each other. It just won’t be as often. The fly will take longer, and we should focus on our studies anyway.”

She repeated herself, tone and all. “I know that.”

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asked, voice low.

“I can think of a few things,” she answered, voice equally low, inviting.

He kissed her again—deeply this time—and her hands seized his face, pulling him in with force. When she moaned into his mouth he snaked his hand under her t-shirt. She pulled out of the kiss, panting as his fingers traced along her sides before tugging the shirt up and over her head. She gave him a lidded, eager look as she pushed herself into a slouched, half-laying position against the wall.

Gohan brought his face to her stomach and felt her fingers lace into his hair when he sucked on a knot of skin. She panted, high and light. Her skin was soft silk beneath his fingers, but as he moved them higher to her breasts they weren’t there. He raised his head, but her form had changed. Instead of a willowy Videl, what he saw were rippling stomach muscles.

Pulling back, he gasped in surprise. Videl’s worrisome voice surfaced through the shock. He blinked, and sure enough things were back to normal.

Packing must have taken a higher toll on him than he had thought.

“I’m fine.” He gave her a kiss for further reassurance, sneaking his hand under her skirt in the process. She smiled against his lips and raised her hips. He pulled back, loving the flush set on her ears and neck as his fingers teased her. She cried out when his finger flicked her, but it shifted into a deep groan.

Gohan blinked, and the image changed. The hard stomach was there once more, accompanied by a lavender-haired man. The face was shadowed so that Gohan couldn’t make out the features.

The next thing Gohan knew were gentle hands on his arms.

“Gohan!”

“Huh?” It felt like waking from a dream.

Videl’s face was pinched with concern. “You were moaning, like you were in pain.”

“Yeah…uh, I’m fine. Can we just put this on hold?”

She nodded, concern still in her eyes. Regardless, she fell asleep easily, all sighs and nuzzles, while Gohan remained restless throughout the night.

Gohan was relieved by the time he walked into his first class. The morning had felt like a whirlwind, and the promise of at least an hour of nothing besides listening to a lecture felt like relaxation already. He sat in the front row, took out his chemistry book, and began to skim over the table of contents. Other students filled the air with chitchat, but he paid them no mind, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

He glanced up and stilled at the sight before him. It was Trunks, the same Trunks that had come to warn them about the Androids. The same Trunks he had looked up to for his amazing sword skills. Trunks with the same hair color as the man he’d imaged last night. He felt a churning in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. “Trunks? Why are you here?”

The other half-Saiyan rushed to him, taking the seat to his right with a look of elated surprise. “What a surprise! Well, I thought that I could get a better education here than at home.”

Gohan nodded. It made sense, but it was still strange. It had been years since he’d last seen this Trunks, yet he didn’t look like more than a few months had passed. “This is just so odd. How long has it been for you?”

“Two years since I helped you fight the Androids, but about three months since since that tournament.”

Gohan shook his head laughing. “We should catch up. How are things in the future?”

Trunks set his own textbook on the desk. “Good. Everything is piecing itself back together somehow. It will still take a lot of work before things are normal, though.”

“I’ll bet.” The professor ruffled through attendance sheets. “Hey, want to come hang out at my place tonight?”

The professor started to list names off one by one. Trunks turned to face the front of the room. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Gohan felt a bit pathetic showing off his small apartment, littered with boxes yet to be unpacked. Trunks didn’t seem to mind, though. He ogled the place as if it compared to Capsule Corp. Perhaps in his devastated world it did.

“This is a great place, Gohan.”

“You think? Where are you staying?”

“Capsule Corp.” There was a hint of discontent in his voice that Gohan didn’t understand.

“You aren’t happy about that? They’re your family.”

Trunks took a seat on the floor, and Gohan followed suit. “I know. It’s just, I’m worried I might get too comfortable here. What if I don’t want to go back?”

Gohan didn’t know what to say. He supposed that if he were in the same situation he would want to stay as well. The other timeline needed help, but was it worth giving up your own contentment in order to help other people? Especially when Trunks had already had such a hard life. “Would that be so bad?” Gohan immediately regretted the comment when the half-Saiyan stiffened in discomfort. “So, uh, what did you come back here to study anyway?”

A wave of relaxation slackened his muscles, and he pulled his legs up against his body. “Biochemistry. I want to work on developing new medicines. You?”

The black-haired Saiyan couldn’t help smiling at his friend’s ideals. He was a great person wanting to help people like that. “Physics. I don’t know what I want to do with it yet. I guess just work at some random company. Whatever’s near a school.”

“Why a school?”

“Videl’s going to teach social studies.”

“Oh. You two are still together?”

Trunks’ shoulders had tightened again, but the younger man didn’t notice, voice wistful. “Yeah. I’m planning to propose once we graduate.”

The older Saiyan bowed his head against his knees, shielding his face. “That’s great. I’m…happy for you.” But his voice came out forlorn.

“Are you okay?” Gohan asked in concern.

Trunks raised his head, smiling, though Gohan could see the tremble of it. “Yeah. Perfectly fine.”

Gohan couldn’t think of what had upset him, but he could tell that Trunks was in a delicate composure. He wished that he could help, but his friend obviously didn’t want to talk about it. So, he chose the wiser course of action. He put on the widest grin he could manage. “Are you as hungry as I am?”

_His name was whimpered causing a thrill of pleasure to run through him. “What did I tell you about whining?” The lavender-haired boy pouted, jutting his lip out._ _Gohan shook his head, pinching hard at one of his tiny nipples. He really whined now, body shuddering. “Fine, then beg.”_

_The boy turned his face to the side, face flushing. “But that’s…”_

_Gohan smirked at his innocence. “Don’t you love me?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“Then what’s the problem?”_

_The boy covered his face with the back of his hand, but Gohan pushed the hand out of the way. “I want to see your face.”_

_Tiny tears rested in his eyes, but he nodded anyway. “Please fuck me.”_

_“Good boy. Here’s your reward.” He lowered himself to the boy’s cock, taking it into his mouth in one go. The boy shivered. Gohan contorted his mouth, using everything at his disposal to bring the boy pleasure. Soon hands were grasping at his hair as he sucked at the head. He swirled his tongue around the slit before taking in as much of the shaft as he could. The organ hit the back of his throat making the boy cry out his name._

_He spoke breathlessly, “Go-gohan, where did you learn to do this?” Gohan just moaned against his shaft sending electric sparks throughout the boy’s body. “I don’t think I can last much longer,” he warned._

_Gohan sped up his motions, excitement coursing through him. When the semen hit his throat he swallowed with eagerness. Bobbing his head a few more times, he milked it of all its juice._

_When he had released the spent dick, the boy was a sweaty, beautiful mess. “Trunks, you’re adorable.”_

_Trunks offered a half-smile. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”_

_“Of course!” Gohan flopped down beside him. “It’s natural to find the one you love cute.” His arm pulled his lover to him and he kissed against his neck._

_Trunks conceded with a small laugh as he began to pet through his black bangs._

Gohan woke in a cold sweat. Nausea overtook him. That had just been a wet dream. People didn’t have control over their dreams, right? But it hadn’t felt like a normal wet dream. If he focused, he could still feel and taste of Trunks’ cock even now. And it wasn’t unpleasant. Not only was he fantasizing about a guy when he had a prefect girlfriend, but this was a friend. He felt disgusted with himself for even imagining either Trunks that way, however, somehow he knew that it had been Future Trunks.

This should have made him weary of seeing him again today, yet instead he felt oddly excited.


End file.
